Revenge
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Be careful what you wish for. I know that for a fact. Wishes are brutal, unforgiving things. They burn your tongue the moment they're spoken and you can never take them back." - Alice Hoffman. Young Caryl AU No Zombies
1. Chapter 1

AN: so this is a new multichapter AU- If there is interest I will continue.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 1

"God damnit Merle! Answer the damn door!"

Daryl rolled over, groaning, pulling the pillow over his head. Fuck, just his luck, his one day off in the past two weeks and someone was wailing and knocking on their door. Fucking Merle, it was probably one of his skanks looking for a fix.

He grunted, staring up at the ceiling as the pounding continued. Wasn't the landlord. He had paid that shit on time this month. That asshole had no reason to be banging down the door. Daryl vaguely considered letting this asshole knock until his hand fell off as he scratched at his scalp, who ever it was could go to hell.

"Open up Daryl, it's the cops"

Fuck. What the fuck did Merle do now? He grabbed at a pair of jeans, slipping them on half hazardly then a sleeveless shirt. He was pretty sure his hair was standing on end but he didn't give a fuck.

He swung the door open, a little startled to see Rick his buddy from high school standing in his uniform, with another officer. Daryl groaned rubbing his face "What'd Merle do now?"

Rick winced, which caught Daryl off guard. Rick took a deep breath, swallowing once before he spoke. "I'm so sorry Daryl. There's been an accident. Merle is.."

Panic settled deep into Daryl's gut when Rick paused, as though he was dreading what he had to say. "He alright?" Daryl asked.

Rick looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry Daryl. Merle is gone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is there anyone I can call?" Rick sat on the chair next to Daryl who was slumped outside the morgue.

Daryl sighed his hands pressed to his face. "No, I'm ...I'm alone now." He muttered.

Rick looked ahead "You're not alone, you know that right? You have friends here. Me and Lori, and Glenn, ..and I know it's been a few years since high school, but we are all still here you know."

Daryl sat up and paced. Hands stuck firmly in his armpits. It had been a nervous habit he just couldn't break. One Merle had teased him about relentlessly. A stab of pain seeped through his gut, at the thought of Merle,and for a moment it was hard to breath. Merle was gone, he was really gone. He wanted to wake up and find this was all a nightmare. That Merle was snoring louder than a chainsaw down the hall. But it wasn't going to happen. Merle was gone and Daryl was alone.

He was twenty three. His high school friends were starting jobs moving on, and he'd stayed with Merle. Following his lead. Working one dead end job after another. Letting Merle dictate the course of their life. He was alone now, no family left to speak off. There was no one.

He nodded at Rick, then turned "What happened?" He asked pounding his forehead into the wall.

"Drunk driver, hit his truck. He died instantly." Rick said.

Anger surged through Daryl, it was unreasonable, irrational. It could easily have been Merle who had struck someone. He knew it did not make sense. But he wanted to vent this overflowing emotion somewhere.

"Who, ...what's his damn name?"

Rick got up, "Look this guy, he has got numerous priors, he's well known to us. He's in jail, he won't make bail. It's strike three. He's going away for this. For a long time."

"What's his damn name? " Daryl all but sneered.

Rick sighed "Ed Pelletier."

Xxxxxxx

Axel was Merle's best friend and boss, at the saw mill where Merle and Daryl worked. He'd been waiting at the trailer when Daryl got home from the morgue.

They sat in silence, the two men sprawled on the couch each nursing a beer. The silence was almost deafening. Daryl wished Axel would just go, but the man seemed to want to commiserate with Daryl.

"At least, at least we got those benefits at the Mill now. There was a small life insurance policy included. You'll get the money..." Axel muttered.

Daryl huffed. "Man I don't care about the money. I just want my hands around Ed Pelletier neck."

"Ed?" Axel asked.

Daryl looked at Axel "You know him?"

"A little, he's an asshole friend of my brother's. Mean son of a bitch. Has some chick he's obsessed over for years Carol something. My brother teased that asshole once about her. How he was gonna try to take her away from Ed. Ed lost it. Beat the hell out of my brother. They ain't so much friends anymore...you know if you really wanted revenge on Ed you should steal his girl. That would really stick in his craw." Axel muttered.

Daryl sighed "Fuck off Axel."

Axel was getting excited now. "No think about it. You're a good looking dude. You don't see it. Merle always said it was wasted on you. I could ask my brother, the name of this girl. You could, I don't know, take her from that asshole. Make sure he knows. Guy like that? It would eat Ed alive, knowing that."

Daryl sat staring at his beer. The idea was sounding better and better to him. He just wanted to hurt Ed, somehow, like he was hurting. He wanted to make him suffer.

"What about this girl? I ..." he started to say but Axel interrupted him.

"You can drop her after Ed finds out. Any girl that is hooking up with that asshole deserves it."

Daryl mulled over that thought, this was wrong, he knew it, but the overwhelming pain in his gut won over. "I'll do it."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The phone woke her from sleep, for the first time, in a very long time, she'd slept, a deep dreamless sleep. Carol Miller stretched out her toes, her arms rising up above her. The phone went to voice mail, and then a text notification alarmed. She grabbed her phone.

 ** _Call me~_**

It was from Michonne. Michonne was a law student that had been working in a pro bono clinic down town. Carol had hesistantly approached her for advice, a few months ago, in dealing with her problem.

Ed Pelletier

One disastrous relationship. When she was 18. One mistake that had lead to her life being irrevocably shaken even now four years later.

Ed Pelletier her first boyfriend. Ed Pelletier who had won her over with his charm and wit. Ed Pelletier who had beaten her senselessly when another man had spoken to her one night. Ed Pelletier who she had not realized had a criminal record. He had gone to jail for the assault, but when he got out, he had taken to calling her, following her, making her life a living hell. She was twenty two years old, and she lived her life always looking over her shoulder. Waiting for Ed to make his next move.

So the pro bono clinic had been her next move. Andrea her best friend from high school had given her the advice from across the country. She needed help with a restraining order, Andrea was in law school as well but across the country.

Carol had been floundering, trying to work and save money to put towards school. Her dreams of becoming a nurse, were difficult to achieve when you were hiding from your own shadow. Michonne had been a god send.

Helping her with the restraining order, and navigating the paperwork. The order had kept Ed at bay recently anyway. She'd been able to start school, move on with her life.

She dialed Michonne's number. They'd become friends since Michonne had helped her.

"Hey Michonne..." Carol started to say but stopped when Michonne interrupted her.

"Ed's in jail."

Carol sat up, almost dropping the phone in shock. "What?"

"Vehicular manslaughter. He killed someone last night, he was drinking and driving, one of the volunteers at the law clinic took his case, but it's his third strike Carol. He won't make bail, he's going away for a long time."

Michonne said.

"Oh no." Carol whispered her eyes squeezing shut.

"Oh no?"

"He killed someone Michonne...I wanted to be free of him, but not like this. I knew something like this would happen.." Carol trailed off.

"Carol, you did everything you could, we filled every police report that was possible. It's all documented. None of this is on you. It's the system." Michonne said firmly. "It could easily have been you that he killed. It's over, you survived, and now you're free."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey new chapter, let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

The diner was busy today. Carol moved through the tables, with an easy smile, and a practised ease. But the super rush had slowed, and a few stragglers remained.

Waiting tables paid her school bills, but the diner has become almost like a family to her. One that she hadn't known she needed until she had found the place.

Dale and Irma, had given her a job, no questions asked, when Ed had made other jobs out of her reach. Every job she'd managed to secure, Ed had harassed her, non stop, making life a living hell for her employers until they'd had no choice to let Carol go.

Andrea had sent her to her uncle Dale's diner for a job, and Carol had been totally upfront about the situation she was in.

Dale had given her the job, that had set her on the path to getting on her feet. The money wasn't the best but the tips were and she had quickly accumulated a small nest egg, that had helped her work her way through school.

Ed, had tried his usual crap, coming to the diner to harass her, but Dale had ensured that her schedule coincided with a group who had quickly sent Ed running.

Shane was Irma's son from her first marriage. He was a cop and helped Dale and Irma, on his days off. He was engaged to a beautiful redhead named Karen. She'd come to the diner, and sit and write and study. Carol had never seen a happier couple.

Big Tiny, the head cook was intimidating as

hell from the outside, even if he was a big softie. He was also wrapped around the finger of his wife Jaquie.

Perez and Miller were two teenage busboys who worked with her out in the main restaurant. They were friendly and funny and she loved working with the boys.

T dog was the other waiter on her shift. She'd grown to love him like a brother.

Ed had made one mistake in trying to harass her at work. He'd been met with five very angry faces. The boys had become like brothers to her after that, her family. As had Karen and Jacqui. Work was a refuge, when it was quiet she could spend her time studying. But it was rarely quiet.

Carol was working her way through school part time. It was difficult, that was for certain. But she was proud of what she'd accomplished. What she had become.

"Earth to Carol."

She spun smiling at Miller who had caught her gazing off into space.

"What's up Millie?" She said with a grin. It was the latest nickname. The boys were trying to find one that bugged the boy, but Carol had never met someone so laid back. Miller didn't seem to care what the boys called him.

"T-Dog's sister called his mom is in the hospital. " Miller put his hand up as Carol gasped putting her hand to her mouth. "She's okay, she thought she was dying but I guess it was just gas. But T had to leave for the rest of his shift. Shane asked if you can cover his tables on your own. Only an hour left of your shift, I'll help." Miller said. "I can take table eleven...I don't like the way that dude is staring at you." Miller muttered. "Like he's a diabetic and your chocolate."

Carol looked up in surprise, she hadn't even noticed a new customer come in. His head was down, staring at the menu. She was sure Miller was exaggerating. He looked up then, and his eyes met hers.

She took a step back. His eyes, seemed to bore into hers. It was as though an electric charge hit her square in the gut. She took a quick breath.

She'd never felt such an intense thrill of lust course through her. He was handsome sure, but it wasn't that. There was just so much pain, and anger in his eyes. But there was also heat.

She felt as though she was locked in his intense stare, like she was in the path of an oncoming wave. Like she was staring her future straight in the face.

"It's ok Millie, I don't mind." She murmured, grabbing her pen and pad. She was walking towards him before she Miller could protest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

This was a horrible, terrible, awful idea. This was the worst idea ever. What the fuck was he doing here? This was creepy as fuck. He shouldn't be here. This was some shit Axel and Merle would do. Whoever she was, she didn't deserve this. He knew that. But fuck it. He needed to do something.

Daryl sat in the booth fidgeting as he went over the plan in his mind. Mess with Ed Fucking Pelletier. Steal his fucking girl. He would never get the chance to pound the shit out of that asshole thanks to the one way ticket that asshole Ed had bought to prison. The pain inside him needed something. This had to be it. Revenge.

He lifted his head, and he met her eyes. She was across the restaurant behind the counter, talking to some kid. Carol. Axel had asked a buddy. She was the only woman on this shift at this diner. It had to be her. Daryl had not learned much about her, he hadn't wanted although he was sure Axel could have given him all the details. Axel had said that she and Ed were not together. Only that she was Ed's ex and Ed wanted her back something fierce.

Daryl could understand why.

Fuck. Before he could stop it, a surge of lust cursed through him. She was...beautiful. Those eyes, fuck, he could see the blue burning it seemed straight to his soul from across the room. Daryl swallowed thickly.

He wanted her. This was a mistake, he should get up and leave. He knew it, as surely as he knew he wasn't going anywhere. Christ he couldn't even break eye contact as she walked towards his table. His heart was thumping painfully in his chest, something inside him was yelling **_Mine_**.

"Hi there."

He was silent, as she stood there, order pad ready, smiling at him. He watched as she waited, her cheeks flushing brightly, as he continued to stare.

"Uh sorry.." he coughed staring down at the menu, like an idiot. "I'll have ..." he scanned the menu, trying to find something he wanted.

Fingertips brushed his hand, and he looked up, she was soft he knew she would be.

"No rush, take your time, we aren't busy, can I bring you a coffee, to start?" Her fucking smile lit up her face. He wanted to take her hand and bring it to his chest. Maybe, it would take away the pain that seemed to permeate through him. But he slid his hand away, nodding. This was never gonna work, he absolutely had no game.

She turned and smiled over her shoulder "I'm Carol."

He grunted as for the first time, since all this nightmare began, he felt some happiness slip past his walls into his soul.

"Daryl."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey new chapter :)

Let me know what you think. My writing motivation has been low lately, you reviews keep me going :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay?"

Daryl winced as Carol's sweet voice floated around him. He looked up at her, her face full of concern. She was staring at him, wisps of red curls falling softly from the bun her hair had been pulled up in. She had an amazing neck. For a moment he could almost picture himself getting lost, burying his face against her. He wondered what she would smell like.

She bit her lip before continuing. "It's just you've been staring at that burger now for twenty minutes. I can guarantee you it taste better hot." She smiled.

Fuck. She was nice. She had to be fucking nice, and ...sweet. For about the millionth time he wondered what the hell he was doing there. "I'm ok...just ain't as hungry as I thought." He muttered gruffly.

Even if he wanted to, even if he wanted to take this further, get revenge, he was kidding himself, he had no game. And worst of all he liked her. She was nice. He should just go.

He was startled when she sat down on the opposite chair. "You don't look ok...the boys in the back where watching you..." He looked up in alarm, and she grinned and continued "when I work the restaurant floor they always keep an eye on the customers. They're protective like that. They had a few ideas about what has you sitting here so lonely. They range from lost your job, lost your girl, to serial killer, ...that was Perez one of the bus boys, he thinks everyone's a serial killer." She said with a chuckle.

He looked at her and snorted "So why are you sitting here, talking to me then, if I might be a serial killer."

She smiled at him, and suddenly he found it kinda hard to breathe. "Because I thought you just looked ...lost...like you needed a friend, I've been there.."

It hurt, in his chest, like everything he'd been holding back for so long wanted to overflow, and come rushing out of him. His breathe hitched in his throat "My brother...just died." He whispered his voice cracking half way through. He wasn't sure why he was telling her this.

She reached out across the table and grabbed his hand. Her fingers threaded through his, squeezing softly.

How was she doing this? He did not like to be touched by anyone. His normal reaction was to flinch away as though he'd been burned. He was holding her hand like he never wanted to let it go.

"I'm so sorry. Do you need someone to talk to?" She whispered.

He shook his head no, he wasn't going to talk about this here, if he did he would fall apart, a blubbering mess.

"Do you want some company?" She said softly.

He nodded, as he picked up the burger and started to eat, for the first time in days, he felt like he could stomach food, even if it was cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had sat, quietly, not saying much until, he knew without a doubt it was time to leave. The busboys were giving him looks as they scurried around cleaning tables, always keeping watch as she sat there smiling, filing the silence with her presence. It wasn't awkward. Daryl realized suddenly...it was nice.

He could see why Ed, wanted her back so badly. There was something about her, he couldn't put his finger on it.

He wished that, somehow he could start this over, tell her who he was, what he had planned to do, then ask her out for real. But she deserved better. She deserved to be happy. He wasn't sure he would ever be happy.

He made his way out to his truck, after nodding at her soft smile in goodbye.

Sitting for a moment, he stared out at the darkness in front of him. Wondering how life had gotten him here. Twenty four, alone, no prospects. Merle was somewhere laughing his ass off at him.

Daryl smirked to himself at the image, when he saw her. Carol was bringing some trash to the dumpster in the alley by the dinner. It was almost to heavy for her, he watched for a moment as she heaved it into the trash, and smiled as she stared up at the sky for a moment.

She made a move to dust her hands off on her jeans, like she was heading back in, when Daryl noticed the stranger behind her.

There was someone in the alley and Carol didn't realize it. For a split second, he thought it was one of the busboys but he quickly dismissed that, this guy was too big. What the fuck?

Then it happened. The man's hands shot out, one covering her mouth, the other pressing a knife into her neck. As he started pulling Carol down the darkened alleyway.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey guys, sorry for leaving this on a cliffhanger. Anyway just an FYI I wanted a story where Shane is a good guy. He won't be turning evil, and the Karen in this story is not Karen from TWD. I love Jon's Berenthal's character Frank from The Punisher and I totally ship him with Karen (from Daredevil and The Punishers and The Defenders.) in my mind that's who it is, although she won't play a big role in this fic :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 4

Daryl always hated the hospital. The bright lights, reflecting of the white and pastel surfaces seemed to give him a headache. The glare seemed too bright, too garish, for the misery he associated hospitals.

Too many trips he'd taken to the hospital, with "falls down the stairs" or running into a door; broken bones that Momma couldn't explain. The side eyed look she'd received more than once when they'd been examining Daryl's or Merle's latest injury always shamed her. Momma would sit silently with her head down so they wouldn't get a good look at her own black eyes.

Then the night that had changed everything. Merle had been in the army, Daryl away on a hunting trip, his daddy had no one else, all his rage had been directed towards his momma and no one else. That night had changed everything. Momma had died, Daddy had finally gone to jail. But it had been too late. At least he hadn't had to wait to hear on Merle's fate. Ed had taken care of that. Merle had died instantly. No waiting in the hospital hoping and praying. Not that he prayed much these days.

"Hey man."

He looked up, as someone had come to the door. He recognized him as one of the guys from the diner. Shane. They'd taken Carol, to another room, Daryl was waiting to get a small wound to his side stitched.

By the time he'd made it to the alley, Carol was fighting off her attacker, for a small woman, she'd been kicking ass. But the asshole had a knife, and he'd caught her suddenly on her arm, and she'd fallen.

Daryl hadn't thought twice. Attacking that asshole, bringing him down to the ground, he'd taken the knife to the side, before, Shane had shown up, gun drawn.

Suddenly there were sirens and lights and he was being loaded into an ambulance, and Carol had been grabbing his hand with a worried look. Carol's wound had been superficial, Daryl's had bled like a stuck pig.

"I'm Shane," the man said stepping forward. "You mind?" He nodded at the seat next to Daryl.

"Yeah."

"You alright?" Shane asked nodding at his side.

"Yeah, just bled a lot, nothing serious hit, there gonna close it just waiting for some medication to kick in." He said gruffly wondering where this was going. "Carol Alright?"

Shane nodded "Yeah my girl Karen is with her. My mom and stepdad own the dinner, Karen and I live in the apartment above. I'm a cop... Just wanted to say thanks."

Daryl shrugged.

"Naw man, the staff at the dinner were like family. Carol's like a sister to me. She's already been through enough shit thanks to that asshole ex of hers...now this...you saved her life." Shane said shaking his head.

Daryl felt dread, simmer up into his gut, like an ache, that just would not stop. "What do you mean?"

"She's had it rough. She was a foster kid, then managed to find the biggest asshole on the planet. Her ex was an abusive fuck. She manages to get away from the dude, he won't leave her alone. Stalking her and shit. He's in jail now. We thought this shit was over, but some bookie her ex screwed over thought he could make a point to her asshole ex, even though her ex is in jail. That's who attacked her. She just can't seem to shake this asshole. She don't deserve this. I hope it's finally over...anyway brother, she wanted me to be sure you're ok." Shane stood up shaking his hand. "Thanks man."

Daryl watched Shane leave before opening his mouth "Fuck."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl had resolved to stay away. He'd slipped out of the hospital, he was certain before Carol had been able to come talk to him. It wasn't right what he'd been planning he needed to just keep his distance. And he had, for two weeks. Two weeks he'd stayed away.

Carol was constantly on his mind, wondering if she was okay? If she was safe? If the assholes associated with Ed were staying away? Two weeks, of worrying, and thinking about her at night as he lay in bed, wondering.

Thoughts of Carol seemed to keep the pain he was feeling about Merle away. Well maybe not away, but lessened it somehow. Her face seemed to fill his mind, when the loneliness seemed to envelope him, especially at night, he always saw her face.

Tonight, thinking about her just wasn't enough. It was his birthday, and despite the fact that Merle hardly knew what day of the week it was, he'd always remembered Daryl's birthday. Merle had always tried to make it special somehow, and tonight, Daryl was alone and he just needed to see her. That was all, which was crazy he barely knew her.

The door jangled when he walked in, and he sat in the same seat as last time. The place was quiet.

He scanned the restaurant trying to see if she was there. He could hear her laugh echoing in the kitchen. Propping the menu up in front of him, he scanned it, trying to convince himself to get up, and leave. Just to go, before she saw him. He could still leave.

"Ahem,"

Daryl looked up suddenly at the kid holding a plate, he hadn't noticed him even standing there.

"From the nerdy lady at the bar." The kid set the plate in front of him, containing a blt sandwich and fries, with a note folded to the side written on an order pad.

"Pereeezz you were supposed to make that seem cool!" Carol called.

"Carol that train has left the station a long time ago." Perez griped

Daryl looked up to see Carol at the counter her chin in her hand as she rolled her eyes at the kid and giggled. Then nodded to the note, sitting on his plate. Daryl picked it up and opened it. A small doodle of a cartoon pig with heart eyes was above a message.

 ** _Thanks for saving my bacon. It was pretty romantic. Can I join you?_**


End file.
